Best Laid Plans
by SweetFirefly
Summary: /Tamers/ Takato had planned everything. /Rukato, shameless fluff/


**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
><strong>Title: <strong>Best Laid Plans  
><strong>Author: <strong>SweetFirefly  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G/K}  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Takato Matsuda X Ruki Makino (Rukato).  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>General for the series.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Takato had planned everything.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Digimon Tamers. I'm not that good a director/writer.

**A/N:** Just a silly thing I wrote trying not to fall asleep during a conference. XP I'm not exactly sure why I ship Rukato, but, boy, do they look cute together...

If you don't know what the Tanabata festival (matsuri) is: it's a Japanese festival celebrated around July or August. They celebrate the meeting of two deities, Orihime and Houkiboshi (represented by the stars Altair and Vega), who, according to a legend, are separated by the Milky Way, and can only meet once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month. The traditional Tanabata wear is the yukata, a lighter version of the kimono we are used to hear about. Wikipedia has more information about it and it's very interesting, go check it out!

* * *

><p><strong>Best Laid Plans<strong>

Takato had planned everything.

Mostly because he felt that an occasion like that should be special, but also because Li had said that planning would help make it better, and, compared to what Hirokazu had to say – "Just jump her when she's not expecting it and she won't have time to punch you!" –, Li's opinion sounded really wise.

So he waited for a special day – the tanabata matsuri they'd all agreed to attend together – dressed his best – in a brownish yukata Katou-san said looked really nice – and waited till the best possible moment – the start of the fireworks – to do it.

Ruki looked really pretty in a flowery yukata he was sure her mother had forced her to wear; her red hair was loose, falling over her eyes, and, looking at her, Takato knew he wanted to go through with it – God help him, he _would _go through with it.

So when the fireworks were about to start, he pulled her away from the crowd and from their friends; he lead the way until he found a place to sit alone with her, under a pine tree. She complained all the way, of course, but she didn't pull her hand back, and, when they stopped, there was no anger in her eyes.

He heard the first explosions of the fireworks but didn't look up to see them, entranced by the way the lights played on her pale skin. Her hand was soft inside his.

She turned to him as he stepped closer, blue eyes shifting to a suspicious expression. He breathed in, breathed out, ignored her asking if Hirokazu had put him up to that, and reached to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. He closed his eyes and leaned in—

—only to feel the hair whipping across his nose as she put the lock back where it was, huffing with annoyance.

He stepped back, momentum lost, and watched her eyes widen as she realized what he'd been about to do. He felt his cheeks burn – she blushed to the roots of her hair – and they both turned away at the same time.

_That was stupid, _he thought. Like he would ever have any chance with the Digimon Queen. No amount of planning would make him look better than Ryo-kun, or even Li… and honestly, he shouldn't have even tried. He was pathetic – pathetic, pathetic, _pathetic. _

Conscious of every move, he turned to her to apologize – but her lips were on his before the words came out.

Their first kiss was surprised, and clumsy; teeth clashed against teeth, her tongue was awkward inside his mouth, and they bumped noses at the end. Still, Takato found he liked having her body so close, the rush of feeling coursing through his veins like an electric shock; she tasted of mint drops and fresh water, and he thought nothing would ever feel as good as her.

Eventually they pulled apart, and the last of the fireworks cast a pink glow over her reddened lips.

"Did you like it?" Ruki asked, and though she sounded angry – almost defiant – he could hear the hesitation behind her question.

He nodded, unable to breathe… and wasn't really surprised when she stepped closer to him again.

Li was wrong, Takato decided, ears filled with noise as he and Ruki learned the ways of each other's mouths. There were no plans that could have made it any better than it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, shameless fluff, I know.

**Thanks to: **Positron Cannon and his team, who went through the herculean task of subbing Adventure 02, Tamers and Frontier. Thank you, guys!

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
